I would suspect my newborn baby
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Picks up where What's Scary left off and to died from...Parker meets her sister Brittany and the gangs of both sides try to continue life with this new development plus Santana getting feelings for Brittany again, there's a hint of a Rachel crush from San
1. Chapter 1

_I would suspect my new-born baby…_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Author's Notes: This whole series might have never had Brittany in the fore front if it wasn't for my friend and my brother from another mother, ian. Here comes the final lap to this great series_

_Part One_

_Santana stayed off in the distance as Brittany was standing face to face with Parker. They both stare at each other. Brittany had nothing to say and Parker was lost on what to say. Santana should go in and tell Katrina but didn't. This was Santana's moment to shine for Brittany._

_"I like your bunny." Brittany said and Parker responded, "How did you know about my bunny?" Parker was showed the picture and she examined the whole thing to make sure every tear or crinkle could have been from it being stored. It was the real thing… "I like your cat." Parker said and Brittany asked, "How did you know about the cat?" Parker showed the picture and Brittany did the same thing. "This is very awkward." Parker said and looked at her clothes. "They actually let you go to school like that." Parker said and Brittany told her it was for music class. "It was a contest against the boys, we had to sing songs by rock groups and the boys have to sing songs written from women." Santana said and Brittany responded, "It was totally cool because I got to wear these boots and head-bang." _

_Parker smiled a bit and said, "That very original. I mean I heard of high school but never attended because I got my G.E.D. early but that's actually a cool thing to do." Santana then tried to break the ice again. ":Your sister is a hell of dancer and was a solo in the pep rally." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I'm more talented than anyone in there." She smiled and Parker enjoyed her confidence. _

_"Hey babe." Katrina said as she walked out and saw Parker with Brittany and Santana. "This is the girl with the bunny." Katrina said and Brittany smiled because Santana help to break the ice but Katrina paid attention. ":I'm sorry, who are you two?" Parker asked and Santana introduced herself as her best friend and Katrina introduced herself as Brittany's girlfriend… That took Parker back. "We have to get back because there's cheerleader practice in an hour." Santana said and Brittany looked at Parker, "Don't go." Brittany said and ran back with Santana. Katrina then walked to Parker and said, "If you want to see her there's the break room where you go watch her outside." Katrina said and she walked off. _

_Parker then went back to the hotel. Hardison had files on every one in the whole school. "Rachel berry has two dads and she's apart of every single club. This girl has some pipes on her and she's dating some guy named Finn. However, I pull this footage from rehearsal." Hardison said and saw that several times Rachel gave Katrina that look. "Brittany's girlfriend isn't into her." Parker noticed from body language. "Santana Lopez she's co-captain of the Cheerios, her family moved here and no prior records. Brittany Pierce, her mother…I mean your mother had you 1976 and nine years ago there was the explosion. There was evidence to link it was foul play. She divorced him to marry James Connor but wanted to keep the last name." Hardison said and Parker responded, "She wanted me to find her in plain sight. I got to go." "I could tapped into…" Hardison said and Parker responded, "I don't want anyone give Brittany reasons to hate me or if Brittany all ready hates me." _


	2. Chapter 2

_I would suspect my new-born baby…_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_**Author's Notes: If this whole series might have never had Brittany in the fore front has it does if it was for my friend and my brother from another mother, ian. Here comes the final lap to this great series**_

_Part Two_

_Brittany walked in and sat down. Everybody wanted to know what happened. Brittany turned to Santana then Katrina and Santana told them that Brittany had met her sister. "Brit doesn't want to talk about it now, it's just, you may think I'm a bitch but I know everyone in your way loves Brit." Santana said and Kurt responded, "IS there anything we could do?" Brittany then did something many never wants to see, she cried a little and Kurt was the first to hug her then Quinn. Santana stood in the background and watch people huddle around Brittany. Katrina was there with Brittany after a while they went to practice.  
_

_As the cheerios practice, Parker didn't take the suggestion, she watched from the roof, the old fashioned way with Hardison's video camera. Brittany's movement was really clean and it seems she enjoys doing it. As practice wine down there was Parker in the parking lot as Brittany was standing there with Santana, Quinn and Katrina who Brit was holding hands with. Brittany saw Parker and walked to her. Parker told her about a certain flip that was off a little.. Katrina then felt drawn to walk over and break the ice again. "Why don't you go and I will go to your mother's to start the sleepover?" She kissed Brittany and they all left. _

"_You want hang out." Brittany said and Parker drove her to town. "Are you going to tell her mom?" Katrina asked and Santana needed a really good excuse. "Damn." Santana said because she couldn't think of one and Quinn then asked if this was a good idea. "She's not going to hurt her besides when I'm not watching Brittany, do you think I don't have people watching her back?" Santana said and turned to Katrina slightly. Quinn snickered and then had an idea. _

_Later that night, Parker and Brittany would walking through town. "What do you do?" Brittany asked and Parker responded, "I work with clients who have been cheated from there husbands, wives or boyfriends and sometimes girlfriends." _

"_**Good cover Parker." Sophie said through the microphone. **__"That's cool. My coach wanted me to spy on the teacher from our Glee club because she wanted to shut him down so I would report to her and I sent the song list to the opponents. I don't do that anymore." Brittany said and added, "It good I used to just have Cheerios, Santana and home now ,I have that plus Kat." "Is she good to you?" Parker asked and Brittany responded, "She gave me an orgasm." Parker made the face of not wanting to know that. "__**See Parker that's what it feels like sometimes when you just say things." Elliot said through the microphone. **__Brittany laughed."Why did you leave?" Brittany asked and Parker told her that her mom was being hit and did nothing to stop it. "She was young then...What I could see it looks like she takes good care of you.." Parker said and Brittany responded, "I thought she would be mad like the queen would be to a princess and the trolls would eat me alive. I told her I was with Katrina and she loved me anyway." **"Oh yeah that's Parker's sister." Elliot said through the microphone. **_

_"So are you with someone?" Brittany asked and Parker responded, "It's more like sex." "Well sex is not dating." Brittany said and Parker responded, "Well if it was me and this woman would be dating but I like this guy too. So I don't know if I want to still have sex with the woman." **Everyone turned to Sophie. **"I should be mad." Brittany said and Parker understood that. "You better stay here." Brittany said and **then through the microphone Nate told to do so. "**I need no one else to tell me that I'm going to stay for a while." Parker said and Brittany gave her a hug. **  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I would suspect my new-born baby…_

_By_

_Part Three_

_Rachel waited outside and Brittany got out of the car then turned back around to duck her head inside.. "I'll see you again." Parker said and Brittany responded, "That cop might still be behind you." Parker smiled and said, "I know. It's funny he tried to keep up with a car that goes 110 miles per hour." Parker laugh and drove off. Rachel walked to Brittany.. "Santana figured that your mother didn't need to know that your sister is here. So the story is you would working on…vocal exercises with me…." Rachel said and Brittany responded, "They believe that." "I know but Santana could be quite convincing." Rachel said _

_As they walked in her mother believe it and Brittany could take her eyes off her mother, she was pissed. I mean it was the first time she met Parker and Parker is odd but she was the girl with the bunny and she liked her._

_Her mother left and Mecedres also Tina still haven't come yet. "How are you?" Santana asked and Brittany zone a little then Katrina tried to talked to her. "What did you do with her?" Katrina asked and Brittany responded, "She went over the speed limit, yelled at the other cars and got the police off our back." Santana and Katrina giggled, Quinn and Rachel looked in horror. _

_As Parker walked in they told her that have a case. "Katrina Show's mother has been trying to pay off medical bills after being physically assaulted by her ex-husband. She doesn't have enough to cover a surgery. Her ex-husband has moved on with this person, her name is Terri and she's been his sugar mama. He has an inheritance from his mother and that could pay for the surgery." Hardison said and Nate responded, "Do you want in Parker? I mean if it shows that you helped Katrina's mother it could make you look good." Parker knew this could also backfire. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I would Suspect My Newborn Baby_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Four_

_So everyone was there and dancing to Christina Aguilera. All singing Keeps Getting Better and Rachel actually hit a sharp note. Everyone stopped and Rachel just blew it off. So after they stopped and Brittany fell down with Santana and Kat. Everyone laughed as time move on Santana was getting a drink and saw Brittany with Katrina kissing. Santana couldn't believe how Katrina was making Brittany more then she was with her. Rachel walked in to see Santana openly staring. _

"_You don't like that." Rachel asked. Santana couldn't fool Rachel and said, "She loves Katrina. She made her feel." "That's great, I mean a relationship is great when the other person makes the other person better. Are you having these feelings because you don't want Brittany with anyone else?" asked Rachel and usually that would have led to a punch in the face. Santana had a tear and looked at Rachel. "I know what it's like when someone turns you down when all you did was have there back." Santana said and look sharply at Rachel. Rachel just walked off and Brittany turned to Rachel as she walked out. Brittany passed her. _

"_San, you're okay?" Brit asked and Santana responded, "Yeah it's damn allgeries and…..Rachel was trying to talk shop." Quinn was sitting there as she was looking herself in the mirror and realize that she went from a baby to Sam. However, this thing on her head was something different that wasn't link to the boring of Sam and the baby, it was new. Katrina walked over to Quinn and joke with her. "When did you create your own identity, what caused it?" Quinn asked and Katrina responded, "There wasn't just one thing, people who look how I look thinks we are supposed to be hard but in the sense, we aren't? Mine's is mis-direction." Quinn like that and so Rachel was trying to talk shop. "Did you bring the squirts guns?" Quinn asked and Katrina responded, "The long or short ones." "Both." Quinn responded. There was a penalty for talking shop to be paid with squirt guns. _

_The following morning they slept in as Parker walked in to see all the girls lying in the living room. This ritual was called a sleepover where all of Brittany's friends slept together. Brittany was curled up with Katrina and as Parker turned Rachel was coming out of the bathroom. Rachel introduced herself and Parker learning not to be rude, she introduced herself back and then have a awkward silence then walked there separate ways. As they all left, Brittany looked to see Parker and after the girls all left. Parker came from downstairs. _

"_There gone." Brittany said and Parker respond, '"Thank God." "You don't like a lot of people." Brittany pointed out and Parker responded, "Strange people." "Rachel is the only strange one," Brittany said as a joke. "You didn't sleep?" Brittany asked and Parker responded, "It takes me a while to warm up to a new place. Thanks for giving me a key." "You're my sister." Brittany said and Parker responded, "How could you…" "You're my sister." Brittany said and it wasn't desperate, she knew it. Parker knew it too. "I am." Parker said and then there mother was looking at them both as she came in. "Parker." Mom said and Parker responded, "Hi mom." _


	5. Chapter 5

_**I would Suspect My Newborn Baby**_

_**By**_

_**Sexandviolence201**_

_**Part Five**_

_**Quinn had stopped by Katrina house and said that she wanted to do something really different. "I know it's just performing but I just felt comfortable. I mean what made your style.. How are you comfortable with yourself?" Quinn asked and Katrina responded, "I just am. I like my converse sneakers, I hate heels unless it's on boots because then that's sexy. I don't like to have anyone touch me on the leg unless I say that and heels are asking for me to kick someone's ass." Quinn like it. "How about you?" Katrina asked and Quinn responded, "I don't like guys to try feel me up, I don't like….I don't like being a bitch anymore, I mean it's fun. Coach Sue put me in position here to destroy New Directions and I could sing…" Katrina knew that part because Coach came to her with the same request. "I was doing the Rocky Horror Picture Show and I gave a birth to a baby. I'm awesome." Quinn said and Katrina responded, "Well let's ask a woman who knows about awesome." **_

_**So Katrina went to her mother then introduced the two and she shook Quinn's hand. "Well, I think the hair in a ponytail should be sharper where the point of the hair stick out like a scorpion." Katrina's mother doing an accent of a French stylist. "I think you should have little lipstick and make-up with the dark glasses so no one know what your thinking." "Thank you." Quinn said even if her mother didn't tell as much. She then told Quinn, she was awesome anyway. Katrina's mom had to tend to something. "I envy you Katrina, your mom loves you..." Quinn said and Katrina responded, "I heard you sang James Brown one time." Quinn smiled and Katrina wanted her to sing it again.  
**_

_**Rachel saw Finn was sleeping in and smile then walked in was about to crawl into bed, Finn pulled her into it. Finn kissed Rachel and held her. "I could imagine what Brittany is going through." Rachel said and added, "I mean her mother hid a sister from her, I mean her sister is weird…" "She's Brittany's sister." Finn said and Rachel responded, "There's more to her, I just have this feeling there's more to her." **_


	6. Chapter 6

_I would Suspect My Newborn Baby_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Six _

_The Pierce girls would in the living room. "You are…." She looks at her grown daughter and couldn't mustard words. "You are beautiful." her mom said and added, "I…." "Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked and her mother responded, "I was hiding Parker. The last man before your father wasn't a nice man, he hit me a lot and never liked Parker very much. When we got out, I had to give Parker up and I never told you because I didn't think she would come look for us." "I wanted to know. Even if she never look for us, I still wanted to know mom." Brittany said in all seriousness. "Can you tell her Parker?" the mom asked and Parker responded, "I have a sister and she has friends. I know nothing about them or….God mom! I wish you could have found a way when you had Brittany, where her name came from? Did she share well with kids? Did she ever get in trouble in class? Anything!" _

_There was silence. "Brittany would smack her doll on kids when they would touch it." Mother said and the icebreaker was made. They all laughed. "I sat in the corner for weeks." Brittany said and added, "I have forty-five cavities now, I used to have sixty-eight." "Your sister hates horses because she saw someone dressed as one beat up a clown." The mother said and Parker told them she was over it. "I would be scared too. Was it a big horse?" Brittany asked and Parker responded that it was. "Santana and I have been friends forever." Brittany said...  
_

_So after half of a day with stories like that, there was a knock on the door. It was Santana and was greeted very well, she wanted to go to mall. Brittany followed suit and her mother walked off. They talked about the little of money they had. Parker motioned her to come over and motioned her head for Brittany to look down. "Is there something wrong with your head?" Brittany asked and Santana knew what Parker was doing. Brittany caught took the two hundred and they left. Parker walked in and saw her mother. "I'm glad you found us Parker…You have to know something. I have cancer…" Her mother said. _


	7. Chapter 7

_I would Suspect My Newborn Baby_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Seven_

_Brittany went to get her friend's attention as they would in the mall and curled up to give her a big hug. "I know sometimes you hate it when someone else gets my attention but you haven't…." "It's been hard, I mean your mom is your mom but you got a sister and Katrina….I wish _I _did do a duet with you." Santana said and Brittany didn't act like she knew what Santana meant. "We totally would have won." Brittany said and up ahead they saw Quinn. Quinn was wearing torn jeans and a top to match it. Santana and Brittany hid out to see this fashion show she was doing. She was being a flirt with the sales-guys. _

_Then Quinn told the sales guy to give her a pen and wrote down a number, then Kurt showed up to get the number to him and he shook hands with the guy then walked out with him. She went to the counter with her new clothes. "I wanted that guy." Santana said and Brittany responded, "Nothing special, he asked me who's my daddy a lot?" Santana gave Brittany that look. "I told him it wasn't him." _

_Katrina was playing on the piano and then there was a knock on the door. She got up and looked through the door peep. She went around to the back and then picked up her baseball bat. Then went up to the front and said, "Get out of here dad." Her slimy almost plump father turned to Katrina. " I don't feel like suffering internal injuries like you did to my mother." Katrina said and her dad responded, "I want to talk to her." "She's not interested and besides she's not here." Katrina said and her father tried to approached her, Katrina gripped the bat. "Hold on" Terri, Will's ex came out. "I'm sure we could be adults here." Terri said and added, "We want to talk about a settlement." "He goes in the car or I start swinging." Katrina said and Terri gave him a look then walked away. Terri pulled a check and gave it to Katrina….That wouldn't have happened if…._

_**Last night he was out at a strip club where he was with one or two of the girls. One of the girls got pissed how he placed his hands and then slapped the hell out of him. Parker got the video of him and then transfer it to Terri's video phone while he yelled about how he fuck up his wife as he intimated the girl who slapped him. As she bail him out of the jail, the lawyer Andrea Lord who was Sophie told him about the charges on one condition. **__Terri is staying with him because she likes a project. _

_Hardison look at her file. "Your mother has brain cancer. From what I'm reading, if they operate, she could lose sight, memory or her voice." Hardison said and Parker responded, "This sucks." Nate then added, "The insurance will cover it…Trust me." Parker smiled and Nate said, "Sorry Parker I'm going to have you take a long vacation with pay and I'm going to insisted that if things go wrong with Monroe then it will be forever. I can't have you endangering your family." Sophie, Hardison and Elliot stood up. "You are nuts but your family and now you have a family. You need us for anything…" Elliot said and Parker responded, "If I told you to lurk and watch Brittany will you do that." Elliot agreed and they hugged. She said her goodbyes. _


End file.
